Alone in the Treehouse
by Thom E. Gemcity 2304
Summary: Bart and Donny have a sleepover in the treehouse. Donny admits something to Bart.


There they were again, Bart and Donny lying next to each other in the Treehouse in the middle of the night, having one of their masturbation conversations.

"Lewis told me once that sticking your dick in a vacuum cleaner feels awesome." Bart said.

"Yeah but it's dangerous if you have foreskin." Donny replied

"Yeah true. How long since you jacked off?"

"I went and did it in your room when I told you I was going inside to the bathroom." Donny said with a cheeky smile.

"WHAT!"

"Jesus, chill. I'd let you wank in my room."

"Nah, I don't care. You should've just told me, you could've done it up here." Bart said.

"What, with you here?" Donny asked sitting up

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, wouldn't it be weird? We haven't even seen each other's dicks." Bart sat up and turned the lamp on. He looked Donny in the eye.

"Well?" Bart asked

"Well what?"

"Show me your cock." Donny looked nervous. "Fine, I'll go first." Bart got up on his knees and pulled down his boxer shorts. His flaccid dick really wasn't that impressive. His thick jet black pubes didn't help the cause, surrounding it almost completely. Donny burst out laughing.

"That's what you're packing? Ha ha you told me it was seven inches! HAHAHA!"

"Fuck off cunt, give it a minute." Donny watched as Bart gave himself a hard on and as Bart promised, a seven incher grew from that jungle.

"Nice. But weak!" Donny said. They swapped places and now Donny was on display. He went to pull his pants down but hesitated. Bart got up and dacked him only to have Donny's already hard, nine inch dick slap him in the mouth on it's way out.

"Taste good?" Donny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Bart said.

"Wait wh-" Donny was interrupted by Bart knocking him on his ass. Donny went with the flow as Bart began to suck him off. Donny moaned and groaned as Bart's head bobbed up and down on his cock. "Fuck. Ahh. Bart I'm gonna..." Donny felt himself get closer and closer. Bart timed it perfectly so he stopped just before Donny came. "Oh, fuck you." Donny said in frustration.

"Patience." Bart said as he reached into his pillowcase and pulled out a bottle of lube. He began lathering Donny's dick with it, treading lightly so he wouldn't set it off. Bart positioned himself over Donny so that his asshole was lightly grazing Donny's dick head. Bart went back and forth over Donny. As he did this, Donny began moaning again. Just as Bart knew he was close, he let his arms buckle under him and with a sharp burn, Donny's cock slipped inside him and he fell on his ass in between his legs.

"Fuck me." Bart said.

"What?" Donny asked.

"FUCK ME!" Bart yelled. Without hesitation, Donny got up on his knees, forcing Bart on to his back. Donny forced his entire length up Bart's ass. Bart barely held in a scream as Donny continued to push as hard as he could. Bart could only take so much and he pulled Donny down so they were making out now and Donny's dick pulled out a little. Donny began to slide slowly in and out of Bart as the boys tongues wrestled violently and their saliva ran like a river. Donny felt himself about to cum and this time there was no stopping him. He began rapidly fucking Bart's asshole and Bart attempted to protest but Donny forced him down with both his tongue and his cock.

"Fuck!" Donny came and Bart felt hot jizz flood his ass. Donny pulled out and collapsed next to Bart.

"Holy shit. My ass feels like someone shot a rocket up it." Bart said while gasping for air.

"A nine inch rocket to be exact." Donny joked.

"Man that was like the best thing ever. We gotta do that again sometime." Bart said excitedly.

"Well, there is still the matter of... that." Donny said. Grabbing Bart's hard cock.

"Man, I'm too exhausted to do anything about that." Bart said. Without missing a beat, Donny barely sat up and positioned his face over Bart's cock. He began working the head with his tongue. Donny went around in circles probing Bart's dickhole. Bart thrusted his pelvis forward but Donny locked his lips tight. Bart shoved his dick in Donny's face, getting pre cum all over it. Donny gently pushed him back to the ground. Donny took the first few inches into his mouth and sucked gently. Bart let out one long groan and shoved his cock down Donny's throat. Donny pushed him down again and took Bart out of his mouth.

"You'll pay for that." Donny said. He took Bart's entire length in his mouth and began rapidly bobbing up and down. Without warning, he shoved two fingers up Bart's ass. He went to maximum speed with both and Bart quickly came with the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

"Aaaaaahhhh." Bart groaned as Donny took his load and swallowed every drop of it. Donny fell on top of Bart and looked him in the eyes. "You're an absolute demon in the sack." Bart said running a hand up and down Donny's leg.

"You're not so bad yourself." Donny smiled. The boys locked lips and shared a long passionate kiss. "You want to come to my place tonight? My foster parents aren't home." Donny asked Bart

"Yeah, but this time I'M gonna dominate YOU." Bart said.

"Bring it on, bitch." Donny said. And so the boys fell asleep in each others arms, a sneaky hand groping each other's crotches.

The End

:


End file.
